The subject matter of this specification relates generally to search systems.
The World Wide Web (“the Web”) was historically populated by predominantly English-language content. Today, with the increasing number of non-English language users and content providers, there is a significant amount of non-English content on the Web. An English speaker can benefit from access to the information and knowledge contained in the non-English content, and vice versa. Conventional machine translation tools can be used to translate content from one language to another language.